dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Bodens
Transcended Bodens (초월 9보덴, chowol 9 Boden) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Storm Bear (09/Oct) *2nd Wave: Chaser Tracy & Bliss Foxy (24/Nov) *3rd Wave: Manalandy & Falcon (08/Dec) *4th Wave: Hellhawk & Arrow Trigger (22/Dec) *5th Wave: Margaret & Shadow Howl (05/Jan) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Storm Bear #'Dragon Slayer ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 3767% damage. Additionally, stuns hit enemies for 8 seconds. Grants 10 Rage to Storm Bear. 17.9 sec #'The Power of the Flame' (Active 2) Grants entire allied party 30% damage reduction for 10 seconds and increases their ATK by 570%. Additionally grants a shield that stuns attackers for 5 seconds. 22.1 sec #'Roar of the Soul' (Active 3) Concentrates all enemies' attacks on Storm Bear (Taunt). Grants him 50% damage reduction for and increases his Rage by 100%. 26.2 sec #''"Rage Mode"'' (Passive 1) Unlocks "Rage Mode" upon full Rage. When in rage mode, all enemies' attacks concentrate on Storm Bear (Taunt) for 30 seconds. During that duration he gains 30% reduction, but is unable to receive shields. Also, increases his ATK by 90% every second during its duration and inflicts 5% damage back to attackers (reflect) (?). During "Rage Mode", he cannot use "Roar of the Soul" but inflicts 200% bleeding damage (Read Notes) every 8 seconds. Additonaly, when his HP reaches 0 or the duration of this skill ends, it returns him to his state before "Rage Mode". (Read Notes) #''Dragon's Soul'' (Passive 2) Gains 2 Rage every time he is attacked. received is reduced by 10% for entire allied party and increases entire enemy party's received by 30% (basically a 30% physical reduction debuff). For every Transcended Boden in the party, gains additional 3% reduction for party. Also, reduces enemy's Defense Penetration by 50% and Storm Bear's received damage by 20%. #''Immortal Soul'' (MAX) During "Rage Mode" Storm Bear will now recover 30% of his damage inflicted, increase his STA by three times and 50% Debuff reduction. Also, his every second ATK increase is doubled. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases STR and Rage. Notes:Bleeding damage may be the Buff Icons for the bleeding damage type I but it is unknown how it inflicts (and whether it stops/reduces HP recovery). But be told that it is not damage over time, in this case. The return to state before the skill probably doesn't include buffs and debuffs, but simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. Also, When in "Rage Mode" his portrait will change as well (see image right) He has a resource bar underneath his HP bar, which shows his "Rage" in orange. It reaches its maximum at 100 "Rage". Transcended Chaser Tracy #'Hunter's Mark ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6983% damage to an enemy and inflicts the target with the "Hunter's Token" debuff for 6.8 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to permanently take . The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. sec #'Explosive Mines ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Sets one "Snare Trap" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage, upon which it removes all buffs from the enemy and inflicts 9100% damage. Also blows them out of the battlefield with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). When Chaser Tracy sets up the traps, the party receives full immunity for 8 seconds. sec #'Forest Sniper ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting damage and ignoring 50% DEF. During her attacks on those, she gains full immunity and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediately upon the target's death. 5 sec #''Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)'' (Passive 1) When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa inflicts 6432% damage to the attacker with a set rate. Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. . 11 sec #''Blessings of Nature'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's DEX by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's DEX by 30%. Increases DEX by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party. Additionally, her attacks hit with 100% Accuracy. #''A Joke'' (MAX) Is able to set up 3 "Snare Traps" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. Also decreases entire allied party's received Melee damage by 30%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DEX for self. Notes: The enemies which are blown out of the battlefield could be compared to Atlas' Nuclear Punch. However, the interesting part is that Chaser Tracy will still attack them, due to her 3rd Active. Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Atlas, who they share a skill type with. Transcended Bliss Foxy #'Fox Fire' (Active 1) Grants "Fox Fire" to all allied party members. Attacking enemies will grant 40% increased and skill damage increase by . received is decreased by (Who unclear). "Fox Fire" will be copied to attacked enemies, which increases received by 40%. Its decreases by 30% . "Fox Fire" cannot stack as each enemy or ally can only receive 1 "Fox Fire". Can only be released upon Bliss' death. sec #'Ice Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 6990% damage to an enemy. If the target is transmuted (probably only her foxes), enemy will receive and increase the transmutation duration by 9 seconds with 100% certainty and make the transmutation unable to be released (that part not sure). Transmuted enemis experience 80% decreased DEF. 5.5 sec #'Collection of Fox Fires ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Removes the buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts damage. Enemies affected by "Fox Fire" receive double its damage. Stuns for 8 seconds. Collects/Consumes all "Fox Fire" from allies and enemies. This skill will hit all targets with "Fox Fire" with 100% Accuracy. sec #''Gray Fox'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Bliss invokes Foxy (Read Notes). Transmutes enemies every 9 seconds into Foxes for 5 seconds, ignoring 50% of their immunity during the attempt. Foxes experience 35% decreased DEF. . #''Cool Smile'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's INT by 10% and decreases entire enemy party's INT by 30%. Increases INT by 10% for each Transcended Boden in the party for self. Additionally, increases the by 8% of "Collection of Fox Fires". #''Fox's Weeping'' (MAX) Doubles the from "Fox Fire". Reduces Melee damage received by for self. All from enemies affected by "Fox Fire" is accumulated/collected. Upon "Collection of Fox Fires" use, 50% of the accumulated/collected damage is added on top of the skill. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT for self. Notes: The fox does not interact with the battle at all, as he is unable to be attacked and does not attack himself. The 1st active skill really does not mention a receiver for the reduces physical damage debuff. Transcended Manalandy #'Warm Sunshine' (Active 1) Removes debuffs of entire allied party, and for 9.8 seconds. 19.1 sec #'Balance of Nature' (Active 2) Grants a buff to entire allied party which decreases received damage by 75% (Read Notes) if the damage exceeds 25% of the unit's HP. sec #'Storm Clouds' (Active 3) Increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 30% and prevents them from receiving buffs . 100% chance. 18.6sec #''Varman's Friend'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 15%. Aditionally, recovers HP of by 1360% HP over 8 seconds. The Varman Family receives additional increased ATK and STA by 30%. #''Greatness of Life'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's STA by 30%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, further increases STA by 10%. Additionally, increases Manalandy's HP recovery by 90%. #''Greatness of Nature'' (MAX) and allows it to increase the ATK of entire allied party by 540% . "Balance of Nature" additionally decreases DOT damage received by 25% for entire allied party and "Storm Clouds" will now also reduce . . #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP and increases ATK of one party member, or attacks one enemy. Notes: "Balance of Nature" actually says that only 25% of damage is received, but in favor for a more coherent skill description we chose 75%. "Warm Sunshine" effect is new and unique. So it can be quite confusing, we hope that the translation makes it effect as clear as possible. The literal translation would be too confusing. If it still is, leave a comment. For those that think her Varman buff comes sudden - in the Lore she is befriended with them since ancient times. "Varman's Friend"'s descriptions results from actual testing. The Rate is a bit less than ~170% HP per second. Transcended Falcon #'Dull Weapon of Ancient Times ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6930% damage to one enemy with 100% certainty and adds 20% of target's maximum HP as damage on top. Stuns target with 100% chance for 6.8 seconds. Adds 13760% damage on top instead, if the target is a Boss Type. 8.6 sec #'Alcohol rather than Bible' (Active 2) Increases ATK of entire allied party by . For every "Odor", further increases ATK by 3%. Immune to dispel. 19.2 sec #'Bottoms Up!' (Active 3) Grants 50 "Odor". Increases Melee damage by 30% and grants invincibilty for entire allied party . For every "Odor", further increases Melee damage by 0.2%. 23.9 sec #''Blacksmith's Blessing'' (Passive 1) Loses 10 "Odor" each second. Increases entire allied party's ATK by 100%. Additionally, whenever Falcon is hit with damage, has a chance to decrease "Bottoms Up!"'s Cooldown by 20%. #''A sturdy Liver'' (Passive 2) Increases entire party's main attributes by 10% and decreases entire enemy's by 20%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, increases main attributes by 10% for self. #''Memories of a Cup'' (MAX) Increases maximum capacity of "Odor" gauge by 100%. Also, increases ATK of entire allied party by 100%. Falcon is immune to all debuffs and decreases received by 40% for entire allied party. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases enemies' Cooldowns during normal attack. Notes: "For every Odor" means the ratio is 1 (Odor) : X% (Skill). "Odor" is displayed in orange in his resource bar and caps at 100. "Increases CD" is a negative aspect. Do not get confused by that. He increases the time which the enemies need for their skills, so they end up using it less frequently. "Decrease CD" would be wrong. Initially thought that his 3rd active's skill name is "One Shot", however, that was simply the way that "Bottoms Up!" (phrase for cheering during drinking) is pronounced. 원샷 = wonsya TL/Note: Worth to note that this was the first time I've read jokes and banters in skill descriptions during patch note translation. They literally say things like "Because he is always drunk he is immune to harmful effects". - Browseitall (talk) Transcended Hellhawk #'Shadow Slash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6940% damage to one enemy and silences it for 8 seconds. Consumes no "Energy". When successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 2 #'Shadows ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 7120% damage to enemy. Inflicts 380% damage every second for 11 seconds. Consumes no "Energy". When successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 3 #'Reaper's Sickle ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 9100% damage and 6100% damage to one enemy. energy: 4 #''Death Energy'' (Passive 1) Increases for self and adds 44% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by he vanishes for 6 seconds, reduces all Area of Effect damage by 40% for self and all his Melee attacks will hit critically. 15 sec #''Death's Scream'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Skill damage by 10% and reduces entire enemy party's Skill Damage by 30%. For each Transcended Boden in team, further increases Skill Damage by 10% for self. Additionally, Hellhawk can detect vanished enemies and reduces Area of Effect damage by 40% for self. Also, increases DEX by 70% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. #''Shadow Devil'' (MAX) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 12100% damage and 8100% damage to one enemy, as well as removing all its buffs and vanishing for 6 seconds. Additionally, decreases damage received by 40% for self while vanished. When this skill (Read Notes) hits the enemy critically, "Energy" is not consumed. Also, increases maximum "Energy" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Sickle" will no longer consume "Energy" and grant 1 "Energy" instead, when successfully hit. energy: 5 #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks one enemy and steals 1 of its buffs. Also, chance to gain 1 "Energy" during normal attack. Notes: His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. "When this skill" either refers to one of his "Death..." skills or his MAX passive. Think there is a typo in the patch notes, so it's difficult to tell. Transcended Trigger #'Penetrating Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6922% damage to one enemy. Dispels Invulnerability and additionally inflicts 7240% damage upon doing so. 10.5 sec #'Arrow of Destruction ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts % damage to entire enemy party. Decreases Defense of hit targets by 33% and inflicts 440% damage over time for 9 seconds. 12.1 sec #'Fire all at once ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Collects arrows for 3 seconds (Read Notes) to remove all buffs from entire enemy party and inflict 5600% damage. Also, inflicts a debuff that increases Ranged damage received by 40%. Arrow Trigger is immune while casting this skill. 42 sec #''Roar of the Tiger ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 9400% damage back to the (one) enemy (Read Notes), over a 3 second period. 5 sec #''Titan's Power'' (Passive 2) Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, and the third attack always inflicts maximum damage (not clear whether thats the 10 times damage). Increases entire allied party's Boss Damage by 34%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, further increases Boss Damage by 30% for self. Decreases damage received by 50% for self. #''Giant's Descended'' (MAX) Arrow Trigger's Active skills have a chance to inflict 2 times their damage. Upon using "Fire all at once" ignores 100% Defense of the target and strike 100% critically, damage by 50%. (Read Notes)}} #'Normal Attack:' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Collects arrows for 3 seconds" just indicates a channel. Reminder, when a unit channels it is unable to undergo any other actions, but can be interact with. Draco Brightspark's 3rd Active is such a (special) channel skill. Passive 1 makes use of the "Counterattack" mechanic shown by Atlas. A normal phrasing was used here and the term avoided, because Gamevil may not use the term like that. Also, the Tiger that attacks during that sequence is from her Deity version. Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. Transcended Margaret #'Please Summon' (Active 1) Her Doll Pierre invokes 1 Transcended Boden Ally for 9 seconds. 23 sec #'Grow Stronger, Doll!!' (Active 2) Increases her Summon's ATK by 800% and ATK SPD by 60% for 10 seconds. Immune to dispel. 17.4 sec #'What Will Come?' (Active 3) Grants all allies one of the following effects. 80% damage, 590% increased ATK, 60% increased ATK SPD, 60% increased , 60% increased , 200% increased normal attack damage, 60% increased Skill damage, all for 12 seconds. Margaret may grant 5 second undispellable invulnerability to entire allied party instead of one the effects. 29.1 sec #''Doll Pierre'' (Passive 1) Margaret enters the battlefield with her Doll Pierre. Absorbs buffs from the entire enemy party every 15 seconds and grants it to her Summon, when present. #''Magical Runaway'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's and increases received to the entire enemy party by 30%. #''Desperate Intimidation'' (MAX) "What Will Come?" grants all allies 3 effects at a time. Additionally increases entire allied party's skill damage by 50%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Chance to reduce self's Cooldown during normal attack. Notes: For convience - "What Will Come!" has 8 possible options. Her Summon limit is 1 at a time. Transcended Shadow Howl #'Absoulte Stigma ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7020% damage to 1 enemy, and a Stigma that inflicts 500% every 8 seconds per harmful effect. Immune to dispel. 9.8 sec #'Devouring the Soul ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Removes buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts 4081% damage. Shadow Howl's attack to the enemy inflict 25% additional damage of his HP and for 7.6 seconds. Howl recovers 30% of the inflicted damage as HP. 14.3 sec #'Absolute Strength' (Active 3) for 8 seconds and increases for self. Immune to dispel. (Read Notes) 19.4 sec #''Reaper Fenrir'' (Passive 1) King of the Bodens, Shadow Howl is always accompied by Fenrir. Fenrir inflicts 300% bleeding damage every second for 11 seconds during normal attack. Enemies killed by Fenrir cannot be revived. Effects are dispelled when Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec #''Ruin'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 20% and increases the Melee damage received by entire enemy party by . Additionally, for each Transcended Boden in the team, further increases Melee damage by 10% for self. Every time an enemy dies, Shadow Howl increases his ATK by 380% for 14.8 seconds and decreases received damage by 10% for self. Stacks up to a maximum of 5 and is immune to dispel. #''Soul Exploitation'' (MAX) Receives only 25% of damage inflicted upon him if it exceeds 25% of his HP. Additionally, decreases all received for entire allied party. Also, the effect of "Absolute Stigma" is doubled and while the air of "Absolute Strength" is blowing, Shadow Howl reduces all damage received by 70% and gains full Immunity to debuffs, while entire enemy party's is decreased by 45%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee) :' Inflicts additional damage to enemies per harmful effect on them. Notes: "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. The "while the wind is blowing" part of his MAX Passive can be easier understood when watching the skill video. The wind blows for 8 seconds and is an animation. He casts this skill on the environment. Category:Tab Category:Korean